My ANIMAY INSANITTAY
by insano5000
Summary: Why you should never ever mess with me
1. Default Chapter

My bordeness of doom with my friends of doom  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey I'm Dillon age 11 1/2 my friends and I are bored so we do stuff weeeeeeehawwwwww!!!! My friend's are Josh E. age 12 who is a major sports fan. Scott age 12 who's really cool sometimes And Josh C. age 12 major anime fan so there you go let the madness ensue  
  
Disclaimer-I don`t own inuyasha.... For now muahahahahahaha  
  
Lawyers put stray jacket on me and take me away  
  
Me: I was framed I tell you fraaaaamed!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: So what do you guys want to do?  
  
Josh C.: Hey guys I got an idea  
  
Scott: And this would be exactly  
  
Josh E.: Yeah what is it  
  
Josh C.: Let's bring over some anime characters!!  
  
Me: sure why not it's not like we have anything else to do  
  
Scott: Who should we bring?  
  
Josh C.: ooh ooh I know  
  
Me: I`ll choose  
  
Josh E.: why?  
  
Me: cuz its my fic  
  
Everyone else: damn  
  
Me: well lets get the Inuyasha crew  
  
Me: Oh before I forget I`ll get my neighbor here Britney  
  
Someone about the age of 16 enters the stage  
  
Brittany: hey Dillon wer am I?  
  
Me: your in my insane fanfic muahahahahaha  
  
Brittany: Dillon whats a fanfic?  
  
Everyone else anime falls Me: I'll tell you later  
  
Brittany: Ok  
  
Scott: can we please bring the guests now  
  
Josh c. and E.: yeah  
  
Me :Ok Ok (use`s author powers and brings inuyasha and company)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha Where Are we  
  
Inuyasha: Who the hell are you  
  
Me: silence  
  
Brittany: ooh his ears are so cute can I touch them  
  
Miroku:(grabs Brittany`s hand and kneels down)my fair lady will you bear my  
  
Josh C.:(grabs giant mallet and beats miroku with it so does sango)  
  
Scott: ooh oooh can I help  
  
Josh C.: sure  
  
Josh E's phone rings : hold on (grabs phone) yeah yeah ok(turns it off) sorry I got to go  
  
Me: no prob see ya  
  
Scott: ok lets play truth or dare  
  
Everyone else:ok  
  
Me: Brittany you go first  
  
Brittany: ok now let`s see um I Know kagome truth or dare  
  
Kagome: truth  
  
Brittany : Do you like inuyasha  
  
Kagome :(Blushes) yes  
  
Inuyasha: Passes out  
  
Kagome: umm Dillon truth or dare Dillon : Truth  
  
Kagome: do you have a crush on someone  
  
Dillon start to speak in demonic voice: I Obey no one.  
  
Kagome : ooooookayyyyyyy then  
  
Dillon: ok sango Truth or Dare  
  
Sango:dare  
  
Dillon: dare you to bear miroku`s child  
  
Miroku: thank you Budha  
  
Me: well since she won`t be back for a wile so josh your turn  
  
Josh: kagome truth or dare  
  
Kagome: dare  
  
Josh: I dare you to Do it with inuyasha (whom is still passed out)  
  
Kagome: (blushes furiously)  
  
Kouga: no way my woman will do that  
  
Me: were`d you come from  
  
Kouga: I`m not telling  
  
Josh c.: to bad she's already doing it  
  
Scott: why are you wearing a skirt?  
  
Brittany: Dillon make him take it off  
  
Miroku comes back with sango along with kagome and an unchoncious inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha wakes up : who what were wen  
  
Me (uses author powers and kouga`s skirt disappears)  
  
Inuyasha:(barely holding back laughter)  
  
Everyone but kouga: hahahahahahahahahah  
  
Me: it's so small  
  
Shippo appears out of nowhere  
  
Me: shippo NOOO  
  
Shippo: ewwwwwwwww kouga there's an inch worm on your thigh  
  
Sesshomaru Appears out of nowhere: where am I  
  
Me: I brought you here  
  
Scott starts to stare at him  
  
Sessh: what are you looking at  
  
Scott: are you a girl  
  
Sessh: I lord seshhomaru am not a girl and for insulting me I shall kill you  
  
Josh: oh hell if you do (takes out giant mallet)  
  
The end ( for now ( 


	2. insanity

Chapter 2 : woohoo.. Get it its funny cause it rymed and o screw it  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't own inuyasha but I do own weapons...lots and lots of weapons  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary of last chap josh and sessh started to fight, shippo needs  
therapy,  
  
kouga is barley a man, Inuyasha is rolling with laughter, and kagome had It with him while he was sleeping  
  
Sessh: I will kill you  
  
Josh: in hell  
  
Sessh attacks but misses and chops of my tie  
  
Me: oh hell no you didn't (Takes out flaming sword)  
  
Scott: oh sh**  
  
Brittany: you screwed up man  
  
Sessh: Ha! like I lord Sesshomaru should be afraid of a weakling human  
  
Me: (Impales sessh)  
  
Inuyasha: cool!!  
  
Miroku: damn!!!!!  
  
Sango: whoah  
  
Me: (uses author powers and heals him) there done! (  
  
Kikyo: come to hell with me inuyasha  
  
Josh: ahh dead lady die dead lady (kills Kikyo)  
  
Brittany: dude  
  
Scotty: ding dong the witch is dead witch old witch the wicked witch  
  
Kouga: well I'll be taking my woman now  
  
Inuyasha: in hell wimpy wolf she doesn't want you!  
  
Kouga: oh please like she would like dog shit like you it's obvious she wants me!!  
  
Kagome: actually kouga let's just be friends  
  
Kouga: noooooooo  
  
Brittany: lets play strip poker everyone exept kouga!!!  
  
Everyone but kouga: ok  
  
Me: ok but first music (uses author powers to bring over the guns and roses whom shall be called g&r  
  
G & R: take me down to the paradise city were the grass is green and the girls are pretty oh won't you please take me home ETC.  
  
Me: okay lets play  
  
(2 hour's later)  
  
Me and sessh are the only 1's left  
  
Me: ha full house you lose  
  
Sessh : damn (takes off last bit of clothing)  
  
Brittany: I think I love sessh  
  
Kagome: Its as big as a zucchini  
  
Inuyasha: damn  
  
Miroku: whoah  
  
Scotty bowing down and chanting all hail the king  
  
Me: ok um I got an idea  
  
Josh: whWhat is it  
  
Me: Lets make inuyasha choose between kagome and corpsy lady  
  
Brittany: cool  
  
Josh: so who do you choose dog-boy  
  
Inuyasha: (mutters) kagome  
  
Sango what did you say  
  
Inuyasha:(Mutters slightly louder) kagome  
  
Miroku: huh  
  
Scott: say it louder  
  
Inuyasha: FINE!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I love you too inuyasha (starts to make out with him)  
  
Me: get a room  
  
Sessh: hello big weewee guy here  
  
Brittany: I'll love you (starts to make out with sessh)  
  
Scott: so what do you guys wanna do know  
  
Brittany: oh I know  
  
Josh: whats that  
  
Brittany: chibis  
  
Me: noooooooooo (lightning flashes and everyone but me kagome and Brittany are chibis)  
  
Inuyasha: I wuv you kagome  
  
Kagome: awwwwwwwww he's so cute (hugs him)  
  
Josh: kew we chibi's and we can't pwonounce things pwopewy  
  
Sango:weeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Sessh: my pwuffy wuffy tail it so soft  
  
Kenshin: That it is.  
  
Miroku and sango: weeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Brittany: there all so cute  
  
Brittany : cool ruroni kenshin!!  
  
Me: Kenshin you can`t be here!! I didn't put a diclaimer up for you  
  
Lawyers: (appear out of nowhere and put stray jacket on me and take me away) Me: Nooooooooo Brittany you host  
  
Naraku comes from put of nowhere: kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukkukuk  
  
Scott: kew it monkey man moooooooooonkey maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
  
Kenshin: I shall kill this monkey (takes out sword and impales him)  
  
Naraku: (dead)  
  
Kouga (whom is also a chibi): hey dog tuwd gimme my woman  
  
Kagome: so so cute  
  
Brittany: well since Dillon aint here lets make his friends disappear cool that rymed (uses authoress powers and josh and scott leave)  
  
Inuyasha: she aint yo woman kouga  
  
Kenshin: that she isn't  
  
Sessh miroku and sango: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Brittany: kenshin is always right (uses Authoress powers and kouga explodes)  
  
Kouga: (explodes) BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brittany: since that's all the time we have see ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't own kenshin ok! So get off my back 


End file.
